The research objectives of this grant are to develop and provide more effective treatment for patients with a wide variety of solid tumor malignant diseases. We propose to achieve this goal through the continued participation in Southwest Oncology Group studies, through the investigation of new leads which may be followed in future Southwest Oncology Group programs and through a commitment to provide effective leadership within the framework of the Southwest Oncology Group. In addition to studying new drug combinations, emphasis will be given to combined modality programs emphasizing chemotherapy with radiotherapy and immunotherapy, and studies employing adjuvant chemotherapy programs following surgery. We shall continue to search for new leads as new chemotherapeutic agents are evaluated within our department. Through the sharing of scientific information derived from new drug trials and from pilot studies carried on within the Department of Developmental Therapeutics, we will attempt to contribute meaningfully to future Southwest Oncology Group programs. Investigations will continue in the field of immunotherapy studying new immune stimulating agents and how they may best be applied in conjunction with other treatment modalities. Attempts will be made to apply the most effective therapeutics programs as adjuvant therapy to patients with minimal evidence of malignancy so that the ultimate goal of cure may be achieved. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: McKelvey, E.M., Luce, J.P., Talley, R.W., Hersh, E.M., Hewlett, J.S., Moon, T.E.: Combination Chemotherapy with Bis Chloroethyl Nitrosourea (BCNU), Vincristine and Dimethyl Triazeno Imidozole Carboxamide (DTIC) in Disseminated Malignant Melanoma. Accepted in Cancer 4/76. McKelvey, E., Luce, J., Vaitkevicius, V., Talley, R., Bodey, G., Lane, M., Moon, T.: Bis Chloroethyl Nitrosourea, Vincristine, Dimethyl Triazeno Imidazole Carboxamide and chloropromazine Combination Chemotherapy in Disseminated Malignant Melanoma. Accepted in Cancer 4/76.